The oxidative stability of glass fiber reinforced propylene polymers is governed by several factors:
.cndot. Stabilizer type and dispersion PA1 .cndot. Glass fiber type and dispersion PA1 .cndot. Polymer type (homopolymer, grafted copolymer) PA1 .cndot. Polymer quality (ash content, state of neutralization, etc.)
Glass fiber reinforced polyolefins are a particular oxidative stability problem, because unknown constituents on or in the glass fibers tend to accelerate the oxidation of polyolefins containing such fibers.
Ordinary stabilizer systems, even ones considered to be outstanding in homopolypropylene have been observed to be relatively ineffective in stabilizing glass reinforced polyolefins such as polypropylene.